


Huella

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 20 de Fictober 2019 -Francia sólo había venido a visitar a España, a molestarle un poco, a pedirle algo de comer, pero su realidad al llegar a su casa fue muy diferente.
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fictober 2019 de Miruru





	Huella

Francia sólo había venido a visitar a España, a molestarle un poco, a pedirle algo de comer, pero su realidad al llegar a su casa fue muy diferente. Las criadas estaban histéricas porque había salido a caballo hacía horas y aún no había vuelto. No le dio importancia. Claro que no. Él a veces también había escapado un rato de ese tostón que era tener que comportarse como una nación grandilocuente. Pero no quería estar en una casa de locos y quería ver a su vecino, así que se ofreció a ir con su corcel a buscarle.

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, o eso creyó hasta que vio un caballo muerto en medio del camino. Después de unos segundos helado, descendió del suyo y se acercó al cadáver. Tenía arañazos y mordiscos por el cuerpo. Le sobrecogió ver en la silla de montar el blasón del imperio español. Aquella montura o bien era de España, o bien de alguien de su casa. Escaneó sus alrededores y halló una realidad que le hizo palidecer.

Huellas. Pisadas de hombre, profundas, como si éste estuviera corriendo. También había patas de algún animal similar a un perro. ¿Quizás un lobo? También había gotas de sangre. Si eran de animal o humano, eso permanecía un misterio. Se incorporó y oteó la distancia. Dejó a su caballo atado a una rama, sacó un cuchillo grande y emprendió la persecución de las pisadas. Dos minutos después, se acababan en unas marcas en el suelo, como si algo hubiese caído y peleado ahí.

— ¿¡España?! ¿Estás ahí?

Un gruñido le alertó un segundo antes de que le atacara. Esquivó al lobo por los pelos y blandió su arma para defenderse. Aún así se llevó un arañazo en el gemelo que le ardía horrores. El lobo yacía unos metros más allá, muerto en un charco de sangre. Ahora sí estaba preocupado. Escuchó un ruido a su espalda, se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, dispuesto a atacar, pero entonces se encontró con un rostro familiar. Antonio estaba herido, tenía la cara arañada y sucia, se agarraba un brazo y cojeaba. La ansiedad se reflejó en la cara de Francis, que fue a su encuentro y le dio un abrazo.

— Me has asustado, maldita sea. Yo solo venía a comer algo a tu casa. ¡Que sea la última vez que me haces esto! ¡Te lo exijo!

Aunque adolorido, España agradecía su calor y su más que familiar olor. Cerró los ojos y esbozó media sonrisa.

— Perdona, Francia. Te lo prometo, no lo volveré a hacer. Gracias por salvarme.


End file.
